Episode 2: Powers Arise Part 2
Powers Arise Part 2 is the second episode of Power Rangers Ancient Warriors. Characters Rangers Allies *Mason Sanders Villains *Extinctionors **Azazel **Zagan **Lillith **Buer **Lucifer **Firewire Cast *Jake Abel as Carter Rodgers *Logan Lerman as Damon Cartwright *Alexa Vega as Emily Cartwright *Daniel Fraser as Julian Williams *Selena Gomez as Ashley James *Michael Grant Terry as Ellis Park *Lucas Till as Matthew Rodgers *Andrew Grainger as Zagan *Jackie Clarke as Lillith *Estevez Gillespie as Buer *Paul Harrop as Lucifer Plot Thousands of years ago, the Ancient Warrior Rangers guarded the earth against the evil Extinctionors, led by Azazel and his wife Lillith. In the final battle between the Ancient Warriors Rangers and the Extinctionors, neither survived. The only thing left were the Power Cell Morphers encased inside the same meteor that killed the dinosaurs. Now, the Extinctionors have escaped from their frozen Ice Prison, and will soon bring destruction upon our world. It's up to a group of new heroes to rise up and destroy the Extinctionors forever... The Extinctionors, led by a general named Zagan, send a monster named Firewire out of the Ice Prison and into Orlando, Florida. The rangers - Carter Rodgers, Damon Cartwright, Emily Cartwright, Jason Williams, and Ashley James watch as the Power Cell Morphers glow brightly. Ellis Park instructs the five of them to go. Once the five of them arrive they are greeted by Firewire - who proclaims that he will stop the rangers from ever transforming. Carter leads the team into battle, and the five of them take out their Power Cell Morphers and watch as Dino Blasters magically appear in their hands. The five rangers put their right arms with the Dino Blasters in the air and scream, "Ancient Warrior, Ancient Power," before inserting the Power Cell Morpher into the Dino Blaster. Firewire watches in amazement as Carter Rodgers transforms into the Red Ancient Warrior Ranger, Damon Cartwright transforms into the Black Ancient Warrior Ranger, Emily Cartwright transforms into the Cyan Ancient Warrior Ranger, Jason Williams transforms into the Green Ancient Warrior Ranger, and Ashley James transforms into the Pink Ancient Warrior Ranger. Firewire sends out a group of Cresils (footsoldiers to the Extinctionor Army) who attack the five rangers. At first, the rangers are successful at destroying the Cresils, but more and more of them keep coming and make it difficult for the rangers to defeat them. The Cresils throw the rangers to the ground, and the rangers are unable to get up. It would seem that all hope is lost for the rangers. At NASA, Ellis contemplates whether or not he should help the rangers. The Blue Power Cell Morpher continues to blink on his desk, and Ellis grabs it before heading out of NASA and driving away in his car. Meanwhile, the rangers are still on the ground and the Cresils are continuing to hurt them. In the distance appears a large figure, and the rangers watch as Ellis morphs into the Blue Ancient Warrior Ranger. Ellis uses his Dino Blaster to destroy the Cresils. Firewire angrily throws fireballs at Ellis, but he dodges them. The rest of the rangers get up from the ground and together the six rangers take out their Dino Blasters and destroy Firewire. The rangers celebrate the defeat of Firewire but watch fearfully as Firewire grows into a larger version of himself. The six rangers get into the Dino Megazord and battle Firewire. Firewire falls to the ground and dies. The rangers demorph and return to NASA. Ellis congratulates them before introducing them to his nephew - Mason Sanders. Ellis explains that Mason is sixteen and graduated high school at fourteen and attends MIT online courses. Ellis explains that he asked Mason if he would help create weapons and upgrades for the rangers so that it will be easier for the rangers to battle the Extinctionors. Ellis then escorts the group to his house where in the backyard is a large Treehouse. Ellis takes the rangers up the treehouse and shows them the amazing technology lab complete with multiple computers and walls to house weapons. Mason smiles and tells the group that he accepts the offer. At the Ice Prison, a hibernating creature yells at Zagan and explains that he is getting weaker and that the rangers must be stopped and killed at all costs. |} Category:Jtgus11204014 Category:Power Rangers Ancient Warriors Category:Starlight Productions